I want to protect you
by passionfruitslave
Summary: This is about Yukiteru and Akise aru. They're the best kind of love out there, skinny love. One shot.


**A/N: **I noticed that some of the stuff posted in here about Akise and Yukiteru focuses on their friendship. As a fan of boy-love I see it the other way [you know what I mean] *wink*

**Warning: **There are lots of spoilers here, given the fact that I am reliving all the good memories and changing their future.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mirai Nikki, wish I do but I'm not Deus for that matter!

* * *

Murumuru started rolling on her manga collection out of boredom. She flipped one just to kill time and started yawning.

"Hey Yukiteru I've read this manga like ten thousand times now!" she throws the book right at First's head.

He picked up the book and stares at her blankly.

"I'm bored" she complains. "I want to play with something else. Why don't you start creating something with your godly powers already?"

He fixed his eyes at his phone again. He doesn't feel a thing anymore until…

"AW Murumuru" right at his head, Murumuru-chan hit him with the manga he picked up a minute ago.

"Getting depressed won't help you!" she pouts.

Trying to change the subject, he cleared his throat "What is this manga you read anyway?"

Murumuru feels so delighted hearing the question. Her eyes are just the shape of diamonds and it shines brightly matching her wide grin.

She flipped on page 27. And started pointing to the guy Yukiteru is very familiar with.

"Akise aru?" Yuki narrowed his eyes and he felt a glint of hurt. He closed his eyes and remembered the words Akise told him before he shot him

"_I want to protect you"_

It echoed until all he could hear was Akise's voice.

"I want to protect you" he jumped when he felt Murumuru's voice rang in his ears.

"That is my favourite line there! And wait there's more!" Murumuru turned to the manga and flipped once more. "My beloved Yuki" she started.

Yukiteru seems a bit lost. These are the words he heard from Akise's lips. He then grabbed his phone and scrolled back madly.

_[Akise aru kissed me]_

"Akise aru kissed me" Murumuru screamed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she started rolling.

"Akise kissed you. I thought it only happened in this manga. BUT IT HAPPENED IN REAL. CAN YOU FEEL ME YUKITERU. YOUR LOVE IS REAL" now she's raising her voice without taking a breath as if one second she miss, she can't let her feelings out.

"Stop it Murumuru. It's just a kiss." Yukiteru felt himself blushing so he closed his diary.

Yukiteru thought _what was that kiss for? Why did he call me 'his yuki'? Why does he keep following me even here?"_

"You have to go there and make this love happen. yuKITERU!" Murumuru is now getting excited and suddenly raised her voice at the end of every sentence she says. "You are god, who says you can't do tHAT EH ALSO NINTH IS THERE SO WHY WORRY YOU CAN'T?"

Yukiteru found Akise on his watch screen. His white hair flew as he leaps on the rock stones in the river. He stopped and looked at the sky. Yuki turned his back but when he looked back, Akise slipped on one of the stones. Blood is gushing out of his cut pants. Yuki gasped.

"Are you just gonna watch? You can go there and pretend you're a stranger just trying to help. He can't recognize you. You have that…. Long hair…. And pale face and….. Your voice is deep an—Yuki come on!" Murumuru looked at him sternly.

Murumuru thought _this is the part where my otp will be reunited and then they'll fall in love again waaa kawai_

"I can't" Yukiteru observed Akise closely.

_I want to protect you_

He heard his voice again. He had always been the one protected, and not the other way around. Akise-kun tried to stand up but he fell on the water. This stopped Yukiteru.

"Murumuru I have to help him. I'll be back here in a few" he said this in a rush.

"I've prepared the perfect outfit for that year" Murumuru smiling ear-to-ear.

"It doesn't matter" Yuki answered

"It does. You need to be presentable. You need to be that good looking stranger he'd fall in love with!" Murumuru changed Yuki's look before he could even say stop. She left the long hair part though.

"Murmu—"

"Save it! Have a good day my lord!"

* * *

Just like a bird, Yukiteru landed few trees behind the river. He can see Akise. _His_ Akise still in pain. But he makes no sound. This made Yuki worry more.

"Maybe it's not that bad after all" Yukiteru told himself "Maybe I shouldn't be here"

Akise swam and lifted himself up. He squealed a bit when a small rock hit his injured knee.

"You need help?" Yukiteru extended his arms

Akise looked at him long enough and finally accepted his hand. Yuki pulled him up. Yuki felt the spark when he reached for his hand.

"Thank you" Akise panting. "Have we met before?"

Startled by the question, Yukiteru straightened his suit as if there's a wrinkle on it.

"No. I don't think so" He said bitterly but all he wanted to say was _I miss you_

"I think I've seen you before, maybe in my past life?" Akise asked, now fully recovered.

_Past life. Past. _Hearing this made Yukiteru sad. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes. He looked away to wipe it and turned to Akise smiling.

"Akise, do you mind me borrowing your phone. I need to call someone. You did not change, you still like exploring on your own"

Akise aru handed his phone and searched for first's eyes. Yukiteru glanced at the phone immediately and messaged Kousaka.

"You know my name" Akise said calmly. Being the little-detective himself, he watched first closely.

Yuki pulled out a large band aid Murumuru slid on his pocket. He placed it on Akise's scratch.

"You came prepared. Are you watching me?" Akise touched Yuki's hand but he pulled away.

"_I want to protect you" _it echoed once again on his mind and he answered loudly

"My turn now" he said it before he caught himself kissing Akise's forehead.

Akise did not move.

Yuki looked at his eyes and stood up when Kousaka started calling his name.

"Akise aru! Where the hell are you?" Kousaka's voice fills the silence between the two. He is two trees behind.

"Who are you?" Akise looks confused. Yukiteru slightly smiled.

"You once figured it out, you can do it again" Yuki run at the woods and vanished.

"Found you!" Kousaka tapped Akise's shoulder. "Who are you talking to?"

"There's this guy who—nevermind" Akise stopped.

"Looks like I'm going to carry you eh? Don't worry! I'm so brilliant I can carry you Akise. I'll be your hero. What are you even doing here getting yourself injured"

He didn't vanish. Not yet. He was just behind the tree watching them walk towards Kousaka's car. He sighed. Tears began ran down his face.

"The ending is not like that in manga!" Murumuru appeared out of nowhere.

"There's no happy ending always Murumuru-chan. But I promise I'll protect him from now on. Even from afar, who says I can't love him?" Yuki wiped his tears.

"So you **love** him?" Murumuru is already floating.

"Some things must be left_ unspoken_. Come on; let's go back to where we belong"

The two were sucked in a vortex where only them are allowed.

**_Unless _**Yuki changes the future.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what to feel. Did i ruin something?


End file.
